As a device capable of reducing the volume of information transmitted when transmitting information acquired from another device to an external device, the data logger disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, can be cited.
The data logger acquires from devices that are subjects of monitoring sensor values measured at predetermined times by multiple sensors such as hydrogen sensors, electric current sensors and/or the like. Furthermore, the data logger associates each acquired sensor value with information indicating the sensor, and stores such in memory at each time measured.
When transmitting each sensor value to an external device, the data logger aggregates the sensor values stored at each measured time for each piece of information indicating a sensor. Through this, sensor values measured by a common sensor are bundled, so in the case of sensor values in which there is very little fluctuation, sensor values indicating a common value are continuously lined up.
Furthermore, the data logger compresses the sensor values aggregated for each piece of information indicating a sensor for example using a ZIP algorithm, and transmits the compressed information to the external device. In this manner, the data logger makes it possible to continuously line up sensor values indicating a common value, and thereby improves efficiency when compressing and makes it possible to reduce the volume of information transmitted.